


Did They Know?

by shelikescookies



Series: Just His Luck [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, But via comms, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tell me if there's a name for it, Voyeurism, mentions of other relationships, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Having to listen to your teammates/family/brothers getting it on while on patrol can't be that distracting, right?Right?





	Did They Know?

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Damian listens to Jason and Tim fucking and I - for the love of god - do not know the proper term for it, if it exists at all. 
> 
> Help a stupid gal out please?
> 
> This is also some kind of sequel to "They can't know" and I think I'll make a series out of it hmmm

 

It was just his luck, huh?

 

First catching Grayson and his father in his apartment and now this?

 

God really had it out for him. Or the universe. Or whatever else he didn't believe in.

 

And for some reason he still couldn't turn a blind eye to this.

 

Or a deaf ear, in this particular case.

 

They were out on patrol and while Damian just split up with Batman to each follow a different suspect through the city, Drake and Todd were donned to a stake-out.

 

And from what he was hearing, there wasn't much observing to be done on their side.

 

_“You like that, baby bird, taking it deep from behind?”_

 

Damian sighed heavily into the muted mic and rolled his eyes. That was too cliche, even for him. He expected more from Todd but according to Drake, he was doing just fine as his muffled whimpers reached his ear. If he was listening hard enough, Damian even heard the rapid slapping noises and at least Todd stood true to his words.

 

 _“Of course you couldn't wait. Dropping to your knees as soon as we were in position.”_ A haughty laughter. _“Not that I complain. Should blow me more often like this. Hm, one day I'll have you sucking me off right in the cave, behind B's back.”_

 

He didn't even try to hide that grimace. Why on earth was everyone talking about his father like that? Did he miss something crucial? Wasn't Grayson the only one his father - -

 

Damian stopped that train of thought. No. Just _no._

 

 _“I'd let you do so much worse. You just have to ask.”_ Drake offered, voice breathless and interrupted by soft gasps. _“Want you to fuck me on the computer. L-let the camera record us… for him to find later. You think he'll delete it?”_

 

_“Please. Did you see yourself getting fucked? You're delicious, babe. He'll save it. So hot, you even rival N.”_

 

Now they caught Damian's attention. He was getting used to everyone bringing up his father but Grayson was new. And Damian couldn't help but wonder…

 

_“Y-you think so?”_

 

 _“Definitely. N got the ass and the flexibility but you got the face and you're so wonderfully tight.”_ Drake choked on a shout. _“And those beautiful noises.”_

 

_“All for you, you make me feel so good.”_

 

They stopped a while and for a long time only moans and slaps were heard, sometimes a high-pitched yelp and an off-rhythm smack, presumably Todd striking Drake across his ass.

 

Damian faded them out for a few minutes, concentration back on the leather-clad man currently walking through an alley, looking over his shoulder suspiciously often. If he was lucky, the man would lead him straight to his clients, a deal or better, his base.

 

A thrust so hard he could hear it clearly, followed by a loud scream broke his concentration again.

 

Drake pleaded, _“Yes! Ah, right there, please!”_ Todd laughed and their moans were suddenly muted as faint slurping took their place. Damian couldn't help but imagine Drake with his cowl off, Todd's hand in his hair as he pulled him back roughly to kiss him silly.

 

The kiss broke with both of them gasping for breath.

 

A drawn out moan and Todd's grunts were all he heard while a blush creeped on his cheeks. Damnit. They were actually starting to affect him. It surprised him more than it did with Grayson but that was entirely different. That had been _Grayson_ , clinging to a man that might as well have been Damian in the near future. Grayson was erotic in every sense of the word. Sensual. Enticing. His sexual acts were a performance, reserved for himself and his partner only.

 

Todd and Drake were nothing like that. There was no way Todd didn't just bend Drake over the AC unit on the roof, probably ripping his uniform to get access to his ass with minimum preparation before he could finally bury his cock in him.

 

He should know. He heard it happen.

 

No. Those two were crude, dirty and shameless. They had a job to do and their behavior was intolerable.

 

_“Why did we never invite Nightwing to bed?”_

 

To be honest, that made him stumble. Fortunately the man below didn't notice. _They wanted_ _what?_ Okay, he expected that sort thing from Todd, especially since he apparently used to have a thing with Grayson as well (no, Damian was _not_ angry and jealous, thank you very much), but _Drake?_

 

Todd seemed to think so too. _“So what? Hoping to get both of us up your ass?”_ Drake's desperate mewl heated his face. _“I'm sorry, baby, but N couldn't top to save his life.”_ Damian would take it to the grave that he specifically saved that piece of information for future reference.

 

_“But I got another idea.”_

 

Drake made a curious sound.

 

 _“If you_ really _want to feel full, how about we ask your precious clone boy?”_

 

_“Oh God!”_

 

Drake's cry only meant one thing and Damian had to suppress a cough.

 

_“Yeah, knew you'd love it. Heh, we could call him right now. Just one whisper from you and he'd be here in seconds. What would he do if he saw you right now, baby bird?”_

 

_“H-he… he'd try to push you away. Ngh, he'd want you to leave me alone…”_

 

 _“You think? I had other plans but now I'm not so sure. I wanted you to blow him while I continue to fuck your tight little hole.”_ Drake gasped and Damian almost joined him. _“Now I want him to suffer, make him watch. He needs to see what I do to you and he can't do anything about it.”_

 

_“What are you going to do to me?”_

 

_“Fuck you nice and deep -”_

 

_“Yes…”_

 

_“- and mark you up. Make you mine.”_

 

_“Oh!”_

 

Another yelp and a muffled chuckle from Todd. Did he just bite him?

 

_“Bring you so close to the edge that you're losing your mind. I want my cock to be the only thing you can think about - every waking moment. No matter what you do and who you're with. I'll bring you higher and higher. Desperate for release and then - … I'll stop.”_

 

Suddenly all movements stopped and immediately Drake started crying _“No! No no no no!”_ and he could basically see the smirk on Todd's face.

 

 _“Hood, no, don't stop!”_ , Drake begged.

 

_“Not the name I want to hear, baby.”_

 

_“J..jay…”_

 

_“Louder.”_

 

_“Jason! Aah!”_

 

With a strained expression Damian turned the volume down on the comm before the guy he was tailing could hear anything.

 

_“That's right, sweetheart, tell me who's giving you what you need.”_

 

_“You!”_

 

_“And whose cock do you love?”_

 

_“Y-yours! Fills me so good!”_

 

Todd's voice dropped several octaves as he asked, _“Who do you belong to?”_ And Damian bit his lip to force down the whimper.

 

_Jesus, Todd._

 

_“You! God, Jason, only you! I don't need anyone else!”_

 

How can they be so loud? Someone had to hear them. Were they even trying to be inconspicuous? Who was he kidding. Grayson could hear them from Blüdhaven.

 

_“I won't share you with anyone. Not N. Not Superboy. Noone. You're mine.”_

 

_“Yes! Yes yes, Jay, please!”_

 

Both shouted their releases in unison and Damian had to stop to lean on a nearby wall as he spilled into his cup with a grunt.

 

His head slumped between his shoulders as the went to catch his breath. Fuck, he didn't expect to actually come from that. Add ‘intense’ to the list of what those two are.

 

Drake's ragged breaths still filled the comm as well as clothes rustling. Then a small laugh from both of them. Damian wondered what they did.

 

_“Enjoy the show, baby bat?”_

 

Damian's blood ran cold as he looked around in panic. He hated how knowing Todd sounded, like he could see him, even if he knew he really couldn't. And that was his cue to glance back down at his guy. That was missing. He cursed under his breath. How did he lose him? Those stupid…

 

“You're despicable human beings,” Damian hissed.

 

_“I know, I know. Be mad, fuck if I care, but tell me one thing, okay?”_

 

He stayed silent but Todd continued anyway.

 

_“Say, did you come?”_

 

Damian growled and cut their amused laughter off by leaving the channel. Now he had to track that man down again and what a joy it'll be with the spreading wetness between his legs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: #GiveDamianWayneABreak


End file.
